The Night sky
by KJ84
Summary: summer before 7th year and on the quest to find the Horcruxes but some things happen to reveal that some people arent who you think they are.....the story is better than the summary! i hope
1. Chapter 1

J.K. rowlings characters are hers not mine.

I would LOVE to have some feedback on my Stories.

* * *

It was Christmas break and most everyone was at home celebrating the fact that Lord Voldemort had finally been destroyed. But I was left behind in the castle's Astronomy tower looking out into the night sky. It was my 7th year and it had started off badly. I went home for the summer to pack before myself Harry and Ron ventured out to find the remaining Horcruxes I was only going to be home for a week but the night before I was to leave I had a bad feeling I went to my room and finished packing and sent my trunk to the Weasley's. I turned out my light and the doorbell rang looking out my window I saw a horrible thing Death Eaters on my front porch and no lights around, before I could stop him my father answered the door and was greeted with the killing curse. I couldn't get to my mother she was in the hallway when my father was killed and I knew she was next I ran to my brothers room and grabbed my 10 year old brother and told him to be quiet, I had my wand and we hid in his closet's secret doorway they searched the house and didn't find us and I heard one say " her stuff is gone she must have already left." the other said "burn the house then." they set fire to the front of the house and I knew I couldn't get out that way. We quickly put some of my brothers things in a bag and we crawled through the secret passageway and went to the basement, I went to the only other way out of the house and underground tunnel and when I opened it up I was met with a face, a face I knew wasn't his own but I knew he was there to help. He held up his hand for me to be quiet and he pulled me into the tunnel. Once in and the door was shut he placed a silencing charm and said " I knew they were coming for you and I knew you had to be saved I'm an outcast we have to get you somewhere safe you have to survive." we went through the tunnel and came out 4 blocks away in a dark alley he wrapped his cloak around me and my brother and led me away from my house, I looked back and saw the smoke in the night sky along with the dark mark, and I knew the face of my father when he died would remain with me always.

When we got to a deserted area it was safe to apparate he pulled us to him and we were gone. When I opened my eyes we were outside a small house, he took us in and led us to a room to sleep. "in the morning I will be gone but you can apparate to the Weasley's house they are expecting you, keep safe and I know I will see you again." as he turned to leave I said "Wait" he stopped and turned around "who are you your glamour charm is weak" ' if I told you Hermionie you wouldn't believe me, all you need to know for now is I'm a friend not an enemy and I am on your side I always was I will be in touch." as he left I saw sadness in his eyes, but whether it was for me or for himself I wouldn't know….not yet."

The next morning I woke up still wrapped in his cloak that he left. I woke my brother and together we apparated to the Weasley's. I walked to the door and was met by Molly, she gave me the biggest hug and led me to the Kitchen table where I saw a newspaper the Daily Prophet its headline was "Hermionie Granger Presumed Dead" in the article it said the house was burned down and they found two bodies. I looked up at Molly and said they found my parents I escaped with some help." "Dear I am so sorry, but who helped you the Order had no idea." "A Kind stranger that's all I know." she fixed myself and my brother breakfast and soon I heard the footsteps of the others waking up. When Ron and Harry saw me they hugged me and then asked about the boy sitting next to me I gave them the Daily prophet and said "he is my brother." I told them how I escaped my house and they all wondered who it was that helped me.

Harry, Ron and I took a lot of time planning out our search, we had received from McGonagal some information that Dumbledor had left us. We finished our planning and knew it was time to leave but first was the wedding. Bill and Fleur looked so in love and the wedding was Beautiful and sad, everyone knew that as soon as the wedding was over the golden Trio was to be leaving. I held my brother Alexander close, he knew something was wrong. When the wedding ended there was a small reception and Alexander asked me "Sophey, where are you going?" I looked at him and answered "I am going to find a way to bring down the defense of the man who killed our Parents." "Sophey, you know when they told us we were both adopted." "Yes" "well I snuck into fathers study and found the papers we have the same mother." "I know I did the same but it didn't list our father's names." "I don't think we have the same father though." "I know, but why did she give us both up I know she's still alive." "She couldn't take care of us without risking loosing one of us." "You sound like you've heard from her." he looked into my eyes and I knew he had. "she approached me one day at school, I knew who she was without her telling me we look like her but not how we are right now we have concealment charms on us she said yours would come off on your next birthday and mine will be linked to yours. Your father is alive but mine is not. We are both pureblooded and I know you already knew I'm a wizard. She will be at Hogwarts this year." I looked at him and didn't say anything I knew Ali knew more than he was saying, he had called me Sophey since he could talk and I had always wondered why, I knew that we both had different powers and sometimes I knew he was reading my mind, Ali knew more about me than anyone and I had always thought that he was a seer. "Sophey, this year is going to be a bad one." I laughed "I had a feeling, Ali you would tell me if there was something else I needed to know right now right? We are fixing to leave and I need to know if there is anything else I don't know." "You are on the right track, the things you haven't told Harry yet I wouldn't tell him he needs to figure those out. This summer is only going to be the start of things, and some things have two different outcomes it all depends on choices." "Thank you. Ali the guy who helped us…." "what he said is true he is on our side and always has been he can be trusted and you do know him its not the first time he's helped you and it wont be the last." Harry came over and said "its time you need to go change and we are only bringing a small backpack and nothing heavy unless its charmed we need to move fast." "Ok Ali ill be right back." I left to go change and get my bag and I knew it was going to be hard to leave Ali but I knew he would be safe here. When I came back in my Jeans and tank top and bag I met everyone the boys were already saying goodbye. I started my goodbyes and when I finally reached Ali I knew that after this trip there was going to be one big fall.

* * *

Ya know its funny i never used to like to write at all and making up things was hard basically because i never think good of myself but now for some reason i keep getting ideas for stories. but im sure you dont care about all that! so if you would be so kind Please give me any kind of feedback. i have a couple more chapters forthis story as well as my other one but i want to hear something before i post more!

Thankx! KJ


	2. Chapter 2

Two months was all we had to find and destroy every horcrux. We started out great but after I found the first horcrux right out from under Harry's nose I knew something was up. We had found and destroyed all but one. The last one was the hardest Harry and Ron had one idea and they of course didn't want to hear mine. So I let them go on with their plan but I knew we needed to hurry something in the wind told me that the war was fixing to begin. The boys succeeded once I gave them a hint but we knew the last horcrux couldn't be destroyed yet we knew once it was destroyed Voldemort would know. We made our way back home and the battle began. The battle was in an open field both sides had set up medi-wizard tents well out of reach of where the fight would be. I asked Harry to give me the Last horcrux so he wouldn't have to worry about destroying it since he knew he had to fight Voldemort. "I gave it to Ron he will Destroy it when I meet Voldemort you should be somewhere else I don't want you to see the fight." "Why want to see Voldemort fall just like everyone else and I want to be there incase either of you need help." "we will be fine and we don't need you distracting us. We will be to worried about you. You can go to the safe house with your brother." "You shouldn't be worrying about me and I will end up wherever I end up!" And with that I walked away.

When the fight began I took my position where I could take out people without being to close. As I was fighting someone appeared beside me. When I looked I saw the face and knew it was the same weak glamour charm. He placed a spell on both of us and led me out further into the battle. I figured out it was a concealment charm since people couldn't tell from which direction they were being hit. He had my arm so that we knew where each other were and one by one we were making our way deeper into the fight. People were going down left and right but the only face I focused on was that of m adoptive father and mother I was fighting for their justice they died for a war that wasn't theirs and the people who killed them would pay. We reached the center of the fight and saw Harry and Voldemort fighting Ron was also fighting and I knew that neither of them had time to destroy the Horcrux. I made my way to Ron and quickly saw where he had the Horcrux. I pointed my wand towards his pocket that was bulging and said the spell to get rid of the last horcrux. When it was destroyed Voldemort stopped and knew he was fixing to loose. "well, well Potter I see that you figured something out I didn't think you would, now we are even lets end this." still concealed me and the guy started taking out more and more of Voldemort's followers until finally I noticed that Harry wasn't faring so well.

I squeezed the guys hand and after a moment I noticed he had taken off the spells on us. Harry went down to the ground and was struggling to get back to his feet and no one else had noticed Voldemort was fixing to say his last spell as he started to say the killing curse the guy beside me said help him and the next thing out of my mouth was the killing curse. When Voldemort Hit the Ground Everyone stopped fighting and the remaining Death eaters surrendered their wands. Ron went over to Harry and picked him up looking me in the eye he said "Harry did it he killed Voldemort the war is over." and they both walked away from me, I turned around and met the guy who had helped me he took my hand and led me to a tent so we could rest.

He looked at me and I said, "Can I see your face now, I want to know who I can rely on now." he nodded and took off the charm and as I saw his face I knew that this man sitting in front of me and my brother were going to be the only people who would ever believe that I was the one who finally brought down Lord Voldemort not their Beloved boy who lived


	3. Chapter 3

Ali was right the year had started off badly my savior had been let back in school and not many people trusted him. The Golden Trio was no more and most people wondered why I was friends with my Savior but no one decided to ask. Most nights I was unable to sleep so I would go walking through the halls or go sit in the Astronomy tower to watch the stars and most nights the sunrise too. I was offered the position of Head girl but I declined, I didn't want the responsibility anymore I just wanted to concentrate on my studies. As I was seated in the Astronomy tower a teacher came up on their rounds, when they realized who I was they nodded at me and walked back down. I never really understood why they let me be but I was thankful. I was now a loner basically I would sit with Ali on the grounds and sometimes HE would sit with us but we never talked much we each enjoyed the silent company. Ali and I had met our mother and like she had told Ali on my birthday the charm placed on me had come off and along with it Ali's. our teachers had been told of this so they weren't very shocked except for some tended to take glances at me. The students had asked too and McGonagal had explained to them the story that we had given her. Ali was right we did look like our mother but I noticed that there were still quite a few differences. And I also noticed Snape Questioning my mother about me, he had been allowed to comeback too as the upper level Potions teacher since Slughorn decided he didn't want as many classes. My mother happened to be the new Defense against the Dark arts Teacher. Ali would go and talk to her often but I didn't every now and then we would talk but she knew I would never call her mom. One night on my nightly wanderings I found a corridor that was never really used with portraits all along the walls. I stopped at one where there was a boy looking out into the night sky. I watched it with him until he asked "what is your name?" "Hermionie." "No, what is your real name?" "Um I don't know I never asked but my brother calls me Sophey." "Sophey is your real name. This room is yours if you want to claim it." I shrugged at him and he smiled and let me in. I walked into a big room with dark blue walls and a ceiling like the great hall. It had a queen sized Mahogany bed with matching nightstands, dresser, bookshelf, desk and Vanity. The bedding was white and baby blue and their was a black couch sitting against one wall with white and baby blue pillows and blankets. The bookshelf already had quite a few books on it. There was a big closet and also a bathroom which had dark blue walls white floor and black marble countertops and matching shower and tub. I sat down on the couch just taking in the room when a house elf popped in. "my name is Midnight and if mistress claims this room then Midnight will serve you. Do you wish for Midnight to get your belongings?" "Actually I think I do thank you Midnight." "Your welcome Mistress." after that night I would have Ali and HIM come and see me. He liked the room so much that some nights he would sit with me. He was almost as bad as myself when it came to sleeping. One night HE was with me wondering the halls going toward the Astronomy tower when we ran into Professor Snape and my mother, Misty Colefield. They hadn't seen us yet and we heard Snape say "I want Hermionie to know me as her father and I want her to go by her real name if she wishes. " I looked at HIM and said "what is my real name?" they jumped and looked at us. "Sophey Myna Snape" well that explains why Ali always called me Sophey. What is his real name and who was his father?" "He is going by his real name, I asked that they change ours for protection purposes. His father was Diego Swan. And yes he already knows all of this he acquired his fathers Telepathy and my seer abilities." "Oh, and yes I would like my name to be changed back and now I know why I don't look exactly like you. And I'm sorry but I probably wont call you father. Now we will see you later the Astronomy tower is waiting." as we passed by I heard Snape say to HIM "Take care of her Draco." we reached the tower and sat down. I looked at Draco and asked "they sent you or at least her to come and help us out." "Yes she did Severus knew he had a daughter but until your mother came here he didn't know where you were. Until the war was over they couldn't really talk." he looked at me for a while and I stared at the sky "is that my cloak that I left with you?" "Yes I'm surprised it took you this long to notice." "I knew you had it I just didn't realize you wore it." "You came for me when no one else did and you helped me fight in the war that no one else wanted me to fight in, but now I don't understand why they didn't want me to fight." "They didn't want you to get hurt but you ended up saving them all, too bad no one else knows." "I don't care its over he's dead and I'm being left alone." I yawned and looked at him and said "Draco, I think I'm tired." he smiled and stood and offered me his arm and we made our way back to my room I changed and laid on the bed and he tucked me in and turned to leave. I grabbed his hand and said "Please don't go." he nodded and climbed in with me and for once we both slept no dreams just some much needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

My true identity finally came out but most people still called me Hermionie. Most Gryffindors were starting to think more about the real reason over a summer that the Golden Trio was broken up to easily. Everyone knew the war changed a lot of people and most didn't want to think that their precious Boy who lived was one that the war changed badly. Harry was a hero and so was Ron and they knew that now they could get anything they wanted and would never have to worry about money again, since I was a main part in the war too I had the same privileges, but everything went straight to their heads. We were all invited to parties and celebrations that some of the most important people invited them to. I never went I didn't want to be in the spotlight and I knew the boys enjoyed the publicity. There were many times that the two came back to the castle late at night completely trashed and who knew what else. Most blamed it on the fact that the war was just tough on them and that this was their release in trying to forget the horrors they had seen. One night I was on my own and I found Harry and Ron dragging themselves back to their rooms when unfortunately they saw me. Harry was the first to speak "what do we have here, why do you wonder around in the dark all alone when you could be in the spotlight, behind us of course." "I would rather concentrate on my school and raising my brother than to go out and drown myself in Booze. I thought you were better than this but I guess I was wrong, and apparently I was wrong in placing my faith in you to do what your prophecy said." "No you just butted in when you were not needed we had everything handled, Ron did his job and I was about to do mine when you showed up." " actually Ron was busy being beaten to a pulp to try to do his job, and being the friend that I thought I was I helped, same with you and don't lie to yourself you were fixing to die and I did what I had to do I saved you because that's what friends do they help each other just like I helped you through everything else you encountered behind these walls, I let you take the credit I didn't care about that I just wanted to save my supposed best friend who I thought would be happy but apparently you were to big headed to see that, you weren't even able to figure out how to get the Horcruxes without my help you were to focused on living the life of glory after the war was finished. Despite what you think Harry Potter I am not stupid and now that I see how you two are, I wonder what ever happened to the two little boys that saved me from the troll in our first year where were my best friends when I lost the parents that raised me, yes you were beside me and hugged me but what support did you give me you just thought I was taking it well, where was the thanks when I came up with a plan to find and destroy the Horcruxes? Where was the thanks that I should have gotten from both of you in saving your lives countless times? Where were you the night my parents died? You weren't there to save me Draco Malfoy saved me from the burning house and led me to safety he protected me during the battle and led me to where I was when I saved you." "If you wanted thanks then you shouldn't have kept secrets from us like your brother your being adopted?" "I told you about it all you were just to busy to listen, I knew my brother was special so I didn't tell you much about him but I did tell you I had a brother because even Molly knew I had a brother." "Whatever now you have your real family and you can be the perfect girl again you have a new start." "and so do you, I saved your life so that you could be here could have waited for Voldemort to kill you before acted but then you would have been dead, but no I cared to much about you to leave you to be killed, I wanted you to be able to die in peace of old age not 17years old and dieing on a battlefield. Everything I did I did it for you and where did that get me? Nowhere. The people I loved who raised me and protected me died for a war that wasn't theirs, I see my fathers face everyday, I cant sleep because of the dreams the nightmares which is why I walk to halls at night which is why I want to be left alone, I may have my birth parents now but they will never be my parents yes I took the name that was given to me by them but its because I'm tired of hearing the name Hermionie, it brings back all the memories of my parents, and my best friends that abandoned me when I did them a favor and saved their asses from death, I should have let you die but I'm better than that, I don't ditch my friends at their worst time." and I turned to walk away when I heard a voice say "not so fast Potter." I turned around and Harry's wand was out pointed at me I looked around and saw people all around us mostly teachers and prefects. McGonagal took their wands and sent them to bed "I will deal with you in the morning" she turned to me and said "Miss Snape I'm truly sorry I didn't know, you should have spoken up." "No, I didn't want the fame I don't care about it I'm just thankful I still have my brother, Headmistress I just want to finish school and get a job and be left alone. I never wanted to be in the spotlight and if I had of know it would all turn out like this would have never become their friend, I guess I should have listened to the sorting hat my first year." I saw Ali and Draco and went to them and they led me back to my room. We had sat down when I heard a knock on the door and nodded at Ali to let them in. I knew who it was without looking "Misty, Severus I really don't want to talk." "I know dear I just wanted to bring you this." and Severus held up a potion. "Dreamless sleep potion and I would like you to take tomorrow off Draco and Alexander may stay with you if you wish, tomorrow I will have Midnight bring you some things I want you to read, ok?" "Ok." and with that they walked out the door and I went to get ready for bed. When I came back into the room Draco and Ali had changed too and we all crawled into my bed, Ali handed me the potion and took it and curled up in between my new two best friends and went to sleep.


End file.
